


Look at Yourself

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Biting, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Sex, No Incest, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: Hot and spicy mirror sex.ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP AND 18+
Relationships: Palette Roller/Spray Cray (Undertale)





	Look at Yourself

Cray felt his body getting hotter and hotter as Palette sped his thrusting up. His hands were tied to the bed, his hips being pulled back towards his boyfriend as he took him from behind. Cray didn't often bottom, but when he did Palette wouldn't hesitate to go as hard as he wanted on him. The skeleton let a groan slip past his 'lips' as his spine was arched roughly by the harsh tug of the collar decorating his neck. Cray moaned loudly as his lover started pounding him harder, making the bed creak and the bottom's already weak knees nearly collapse from the force. The roughness started to hurt, not that either of them minded. In fact, Cray was a slut for pain.

One of Palette's hands suddenly darted from the side of Cray's bruised hip to his leaking cock, grasping it brutally and drawing a scream from his submissive's agape mouth. 

"Oh fuck, Palette~" the lewd words left Cray before he could think to stop them, resulting in his boyfriend leaning onto his back and biting his shoulder powerfully, leaving a deep, bloody mark in his wake. The action drove the skeleton to tears, the salty liquid spilling down his cheeks as he shook. 

"You're such a fucking whore, aren't you?" Palette's voice dripped with arousal. It would have been enough to make Cray cum, if he were able to. His lover's grip on his cock was still excruciating, blocking any form of release from happening. The skeleton threw his head back at the feeling, a long, loud sound of pleasureful pain echoing in the room. He was so close to begging, his legs having lost nearly all feeling as Palette continued to drill him harshly. The constant sensitivity made him tremble, pleasure building painfully as Palette started to bite his neck and collarbone roughly. 

The loud moans that escaped Cray drove the dominant skeleton to quickly untie his boyfriend's hands from the bed, picking him up and stopping his thrusting for a moment.

Cray groaned in discontent, attempting to wiggle his hips to create friction but being unable to due to the position they were in. The tears haven't stopped dripping from his eye sockets, drool sliding down his chin. The skeleton's rugged breathing only lasted moments as he felt himself being placed on a cold, hard surface. He was placed on his knees once again, causing him to whimper from the soreness. He had only just realized his hands were free before being roughly placed on them. Palette resumed his brutal pace and strength, Cray screwing his eyes shut as he was on the verge of cumming. 

"Look at yourself, baby." The words were punctuated by a hard tug to his still-attached collar. "Aren't you so pretty fucked out like this?~" His lover's smooth voice whispered from behind him, causing the submissive's eyes to fly open immediately. Cray took a second to adjust to the sight in front of him, but once he did, he came in spurts. His face was wet and his expression and position made him look thoroughly debauched.

Palette certainly enjoyed seeing him like this, cumming as his boyfriend's ass tightened around him with the spontaneous orgasm. Palette pulled Cray's hips toward him once more as he filled him up with his seed. 

Palette pulled out once he finished fully inside of his lover, taking a second to admire Cray like this. The skeleton's arms had collapsed underneath him, leaving his face pressed against the countertop, drool pooling underneath his chin. His legs were still quivering from the intensity of his orgasm. Palette felt a smirk take him as he unlatched Cray's collar and picked him up once more. He took a moment to clean both of them off before turning back towards the bedroom. 

Palette dumped Cray on the sheets, the bottom's aching and overheated body glad for the cold feeling of the sheets under him. The skeleton tucked his boyfriend under the covers before slipping in, wrapping his arms around his middle. He nuzzled into Cray's neck, leaving small kisses on the hickeys and causing his lover to shiver in his grasp. 

"I love you."

The slew of words that poured from Cray's mouth meant the same in his drowsy state.


End file.
